


Beyond The Sea

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Conversations on the beach, F/M, Houen-chichou | Hoenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like her soul is open to the world and ready to be swayed by the arms of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble from my writing blog that I wanted to post here.

There are still some things Brendan doesn’t know about May Marina Birch. She’s an open book, it’s clear, but maybe reading between the lines is what it takes to fully understand her.

She sits with him on Slateport’s sandy shores and stares out into the ocean. She looks at the sea like it’s her own personal heaven. There’s a certain kind of light in her eyes as her gaze absorb the endless waves that crash upon the land. It pulls away at the grains and drags them from the bank towards the sea, never to be seen again.  

Hoenn certainly has a lot of water. It’s one of the first things Brendan has noticed since he moved to the region. It seems endless to him. So far, he had only ever crossed water with a boat underneath him. He had yet to really get into the water, to traverse over it with the help of a Pokemon.  

It seemed that May had done it already. She probably has, he doesn’t know a lot about her just yet. As he sat with her, he could only keep his eyes up at the sky or down at the million grains of sand. But her on the other hand kept her eyes forward, over at the sea and possibly beyond.  

Suddenly, Brendan breaks their silence by asking: “So do you have a thing with the ocean or what?”

May turns to him and has her eyebrow raised, “Hm?”  

“What’s with you and water?” Brendan adds. He lets out a chuckle and stretches his arms, resting them behind his head. “You’ve been staring out into sea for the last 10 minutes. Geez, Birch, have you even blinked in the last five minutes?”

Miraculously, May finds Brendan’s quip quite amusing, despite the fact that Brendan only ever uses humour as a defense mechanism.  

She laughs and rolls her eyes, “Gimme a break, Brendan. I’m a Hoenn native. Water is all we have sometimes.”

Brendan blinks, not particularly comprehending her words as well as he should, “Uh… ok?” He’s not the best guy when it comes to sentimentality.  

But again, May laughs. “You’re ridiculous sometimes, you know that, Brendan?”

“You are too, Birch,” Brendan points out. “I just point it out less.”  

May lets out a puff of air from her mouth and again, rolls her eyes. She shakes off his comment like it’s the easiest thing in the world and moves on.

The next time she speaks, she glances back out to the sea with eyes that match the colours of the waves and allows her voice to take a different tone.

“You know, when I was younger, the world felt too big to me. I couldn’t focus. There was too much going on inside my head. So my Dad took me to me to the beach just by Petalburg and told me to look at the water. He told me that if you looked at the ocean, the rest of the world would feel small, that I could make it small if I really tried. So I did.”

She puts a pause in between her words. When she does, Brendan can see the light in her eyes faltering. Maybe the memory is not as bright as it seems, or there’s some shades of grey between every word.  

“It didn’t work right away, but it helped,” May claims. “The world started feeling less scary, easier to handle, not as big as I thought it was. I guess that’s why I like the sea.”  

“Because the world is still too big?” Brendan suggests.  

May nods her head, “Probably. Hoenn feels small every time I look at it. Who knows what’s there beyond the sea?”  

“A whole new world,” Brendan says in a factual tone. He’s spent the first decade and a half of his life outside of Hoenn, a native and resident Johto’s Olivine City. When he was younger, he did contemplate what the world outside of Olivine was like. He wondered what would happen if he got on a boat that didn’t stop until the Johtonian land behind them was just a speck on the horizon.  

Now that he had done that, maybe it was ironic that he found a person in this foreign land who reminded him of a version of himself from the past.  

Brendan finds May fascinating. It’s like her soul is open to the world and ready to be swayed by the arms of the ocean. She looks at the ocean ahead of him with more hope than him. She’s ready to explore every corner of the region. She’s ready to learn and observe everything her young eyes can.  

May Birch is connected to the region she was born into, the land, the sky, and especially the sea. She’ll go far, Brendan realizes, maybe even farther than him.  

“You should see it sometimes,” Brendan claims, carrying the conversation on. “Get off this island for a bit, see what else is out there.”  

“Maybe I will,” May thinks, nodding her head. She turns to Brendan, “Are you willing to be my tour guide then?”  

Brendan smiles. He agrees mentally and holds out his hand to her, “If the time and place comes, then I will. You’ve got yourself a deal, Birch.”  

The two friends shake on their promise with a firm handshake. Then when they let go, they look back towards and sea and to the waves the crash against the shore. Mist flies into the air and drizzles over the land in a manner that can only be described as enlightening.

Hoenn really is a beautiful place.  

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write Hoennshipping more.


End file.
